


Life Is Really Strange

by AttackerAngel85



Series: Heroes [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Deconstruction, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85
Summary: Max Caulfield returns to Arcadia Bay where she is reunited with her childhood friend Chloe Price. However their relationship is not what she thinks it is.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130942
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chrysalis

Maxine "Max" Caulfield grew up in Arcadia Bay where she was close friends with Chloe Price. The two were best friends, I mean Chloe would sometimes insult Max or even hit her but it was worth it for the good times the two had. Unfortunately, when Max was 13 she was forced to move to Seattle with her parents. Now, at the age of 18, Max moved back to Arcadia Bay due to a Scholarship at Blackwell Academy.

She had dreamt of becoming a photographer and had heard that a famous photographer she admired called Mark Jefferson was teaching there. She quickly made friends with Warren who seemed to want something more. Max just didn't feel the same way about him. She had been at the academy for a few weeks when she discovered her powers. She was in the restroom when she saw her classmate Nathan Prescott walk in.

He was followed by a blue haired girl.

"Just give me the money" the girl said.

"I can't give it to you right now"

"Oh please, your family's rich"

"My family's rich, I'm not, I need to actually get the money from my dad" said Nathan.

"If you'd rather I expose your drug dealing to your family or for everyone to know about your mental problems..." said the girl.

Nathan pulled out a gun and pushed the girl to a wall.

"I'm sick of people trying to control me"

The girl got up and shoved Nathan, causing the gun to go off, shooting the girl in the stomach.

"No, please... god, no... I-I didn't mean to. You just kept pushing me. Everybody is always pushing me. Sorry... I'm so, so sorry... My life is hell. And I'm so busted."

It was then that Max's powers triggered. She found time rewinding to before the girl was shot. She watched the scene out again much of her confusion. In fact she was just lost in thought that she ended up doing nothing as the girl was shot again. Max used her powers again. This time she left the stall as she saw Nathan arguing with the girl.

"Oh god, she heard everything" shouted Nathan.

Nathan shot Max in the stomach. Max used her rewind powers again. This time she found herself in her photography class a few hours ago, listening to a lecture from Jefferson.

"Everything okay, Max?" asked Jefferson.

"I'm fine" said Max.

When Jefferson continued his lecture, Warren spoke to Max.

"Do you still have my flash drive?"

Max remembered she'd burrowed it from Warren.

"Yeah, I'll get when I get back to my dorm"

After class, Max pulled a fire alarm. Everyone now had to leave the building. Max wasn't sure if this would work. What if Nathan shot the girl later?

\--

Max later told Principal Raymond Wells that he saw Nathan with a gun on the school grounds. He said he'd look into it but found it uncharacteristic of him. Max remembered the flash drive she had burrowed from Warren and returned to her dorm. She looked for the flash drive but it wasn't in her desk where she left it. Instead was a note from Dana.

_"Just burrowing this to watch movie - Dana"_

Max had to go to Dana's room to find Juliet Watson had trapped her inside.

"I'm not letting you out until you tell the truth" she said to Dana.

"What is going on here?" asked Max.

"Dana sexted my boyfriend" said Juliet.

"Well, I need to get Warren's flash drive back"

"I'll have to wait until Dana tells the truth" said Juliet.

"I didn't sext anybody" said Dana, "Max, go find some evidence-"

Max had a simpler idea.

"Okay, Julie, I know you're mad and I have no idea if Dana sexted your boyfriend or not" said Max, "but what you're doing is illegal"

"What?" asked Juliet.

"I'm pretty sure this constitutes as kidnapping" said Max, "you might actually face charges for this"

Juliet quickly let Dana out the room.

\--

After Max returned the flash drive to Warren, she saw the blue haired girl. Warren noticed Max staring at her.

"Oh, that's Chloe Price"

Max didn't recognise Chloe with her blue hair. Both she Warren walked up to her.

"Chloe, I didn't recognise" said Max.

"You two know each other?" asked Warren.

"Yeah, she used to be my friend until the bitch abandoned me" said Chloe.

"I was 13 and my parents were moving to Seattle" protested Max.

"Well, you should have stayed in contact" said Chloe.

Max and Warren made their goodbyes.

\--

Chloe took Max to her house. Chloe smoked some weed and talked about her friend Rachel Amber. Apparently, she and several other girls had gone missing. Max never understood what Chloe saw in Rachel, she always seemed like a manipulative bitch. Max actually thought she deserved it for the way she treated Chloe but Chloe could never accept Rachel was no good for her and Max didn't want to be compared to Elliot.

Max and Chloe began playing loud music and dancing on the bed. Eventually, Max heard a man shouting.

"Shit, its my stepdad" said Chloe, "hide"

Max hid inside the closet and saw David Madsen, head of security at Blackwell, come into the room. 

"Jesus Christ, turn that music down" said David, "and do I smell weed?"

"Fuck you" said Chloe, "will you just leave me and mum alone and stop treating us with a fucking military platoon"

David left the room and Max stepped out the closet.

"I'm sorry" she said, "I should have done something"

"Whatever you would've done, it would've just made it worse" said Chloe, "fuck, I just wanna drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it to glass"


	2. Max's First Beating

Max and Chloe snuck out of Chloe's house and to the beach where the lighthouse was.

"Now, Max, there's a reason I brought you out here" said Chloe.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

Max saw Chloe get off her belt.

"I didn't say anything earlier because I didn't want David to hear" said Chloe, "but I am mad that just stood there while I took shit from him. And I didn't haven't forgiven you for abandoning me all those years ago"

"I'm sorry" said Max, "I didn't know what else I was supposed to do"

"You've betrayed me twice" said Chloe, "if you want my forgiveness, you're going to have to earn it"

Max looked at Chloe's belt, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"But how?" she asked.

"I used to be selfish like you" said Chloe, "but before she died, Rachel was able to straighten me out. She understood that she needed to keep me in line. So she disciplined with her belt. She made me a better person. And now I have to do the same to you"

"You're going to whip me?" asked Max.

"Nobody can see us hear" said Chloe, "take off your shirt"

Reluctantly, Max obeyed.

"You're bra too"

Max unstrapped her bra and tossed it next to her shirt.

"Why do I need to be topless for you to spank me?" she asked.

"Its not your ass I'm beating" said Chloe, "now turn around and get your knees"

Max did as Chloe said, turning away from Chloe and kneeling on the ground. The cold air blew across Max's bare back, as she prepared herself for the first lash. Without warning, Max swung her belt onto Max's back.

THWAP!

Max shrieked as the strap of the belt hit her back, adding a new welt to it.

CRACK!

After the second snap of metal against skin, Max cried out.

CRACK!

Max silently flinched before taking a deep breath. 

CRACK!

Max flinched again.

CRACK!

A series of very lashes had tears streaming down Max's face as she grit her teeth.

WHAP!

Chloe snapped the belt again.

SMACK!

CRACK!

Max cried in pain. Chloe took a few moments before furiously striking again, the belt breaking the skin on Max's bare back and drawing blood. Max let out a blood curling scream. Despite this Chloe struck again.

CRACK!

Max shrieked as the belt hit her back, adding another welt to it.

CRACK!

Max cried out.

CRACK!

Max silently flinched before taking a deep breath.

CRACK!

Max flinched again.

CRACK!

Max let out a gasp. With each successive lash, Max cried out, sobbing.

"Please, Chloe-" Max begged.

Chloe ignored Max's pleading and struck again. Max was agony in.

"I'm sorry" Max sobbed.

Another lash and blood was drawn from Max's bare back. After hitting Max's back thirty times, Chloe put her belt back on.

"Max, I forgive you" she said, "I know that really hurt but you hurt me, remember that"

"Are we friends again now?"

"Friends" said Chloe, offering her hand to Max.

Max accepted and Chloe helped her up. The two embraced in a bug.

"You might want to put your shirt back on" said Chloe.

Max quickly got dressed. The fabric of her shirt stung against her back.

"I think you might have cut me"

"Trust me" said Chloe, "that is only a fraction of the pain I felt when you left me"

"I know, I'm sorry for that" said Max.

"Don't worry" said Chloe, "its all in the past now"

\--

Max returned to her dorm room. Looking in the mirror, she lifted up the back of her shirt. She saw that her back was covered in vicious welts crisscrossing over one another. Max knew that she'd need to them hidden, if anyone else saw them, they'd think she was being abused. They wouldn't know the pain that Chloe went through. Pain that Max had caused by abandoning her for five years and by letting her face David's wrath alone.

If this beating was what it took to earn Chloe's forgiveness, it was worth it. They were now friends again and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Max woke up the next morning and met Kate Marsh in the bathroom. She was upset about a viral video of her kissing people at that Vortex Club party. While Max took a shower, she listened in on Victoria tormenting poor Kate. After Max left the shower and wrapped a towel round herself, Kate confided what really happened.

"I think Nathan drugged me"

Max wondered if this was connected to Nathan killing Chloe. Maybe Chloe was also using that to blackmail him as well as the drug dealing.

"I don't know what I should do" said Kate.

Max thought about this. Going to the police would normally be the right thing to do but if Chloe was connected she could be affected. What if she'd been doing something illegal and got arrested?

"It would probably be best to just try to ride it" said Max, "if Nathan did anything, there's nothing you'd be able to do about it and his family would make things worse for you"

\--

Next, Max went to meet up with Chloe at the Two Whales Dinner. On her way, Warren asked if she wanted to see a movie with him. Max declined. She arrived at the diner where Chloe's mother, Joyce, worked.

"Oh hello, Max, its been a long time since I saw you"

"Yeah, five years" said Max, "is Chloe okay?"

"yes, she's just grieving over Rachel's disappearance though personally I think Rachel was terrible for her"

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"She was just so selfish"

Chloe arrived and sat with Max. While they were talking, Max got a call from Kate.

"Hey, Kate, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I just need someone to talk to"

"Hey, I can make-"

Chloe was angry and slapped the phone away from Max's hand.

"Are you seriously blowing me off for a friend you see every day?"

"Chloe!" said Joyce.

"I'm sorry" said Max, "Kate is going through a tough time right now"

"Fuck Kate" said Chloe, "I've being going through a tough time since you left me"

Chloe grabbed Max's hand and pulled her out the diner.

"And you stay out of this, mum" said Chloe to Joyce.


	4. Max's Second Beating

Chloe took Max to the American Rust Junkyard.

"What is this place?" asked Max.

"Its where I hanged out with Rachel before she disappeared"

Chloe showed Max the hideout. It was half-built, missing a door, and the walls were covered in graffiti and posters. Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles were scattered around.

"Okay, first order of business" said Chloe, "you shouldn't have blown me off with that phone"

"I'm sorry" said Max.

"Sorry's not good enough" said Chloe, undoing her belt.

"Please" said Max.

"No, you've earned this"

"No, I mean can't you whip my ass instead" said Max, "if anyone sees any marks on my back, they might see it as a sign I'm abusing"

"That's a good point" said Chloe, "strip completely naked and bend over the pool table"

Max did as she was told. She was naked and bent over the pool table. She heard a whistle through the air as Chloe swung the belt without warning.

SMACK!

She jumped as the strap of the metal impacted with her backside. She felt a horrible burn on her skin, making her cry out. The belt landed a second and a third time, each one painting a burning stripe across her backside.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

By the time six strikes had landed, Max's breath was coming out in harsh little puffs of air.

SMACK!

Max hissed out her breath sharply as the belt began to land once more. The belt continued to land, this time harder and faster.

SMACK!

Pretty soon, Max couldn't distinguish the individual strikes. She was sure her ass was red. Her bottom was throbbing and her emotions were close to the surface, but she hadn't broken. Not yet. The belt began to land harder and faster, covering every inch of Max's bottom yet again, drawing blood.

SMACK!

This time Chloe hit Max's back. Max cried.

"You said-"

"I'm running out of ass"

SMACK!

The belt hit Max's back again. The burning throb caused Max's vision to blur and she breathed in deep to stop herself from beginning to sob outright. 

"I'm sorry" Max sobbed, "Please, I'm sorry! OWWwww!!"

SMACK!

A few more fiery cracks and Chloe had finished.

"You can get dressed now" said Chloe, "I wanna show you my gun"

Max rubbed her welted cheeks.

"You really laid the belt on hard"

Once Max had gotten dressed, Chloe her get beer bottles to set up a shooting range. Chloe would shoot down the beer bottles. She then fired at the bumper of an old car. The bullet ricocheted off and went through Chloe's head. Max knew it wasn't Chloe's fault. It was the gun itself that killed her.

"Stupid gun" Max muttered before she rewinded time to before Chloe fired.

"Don't shoot" said Max, "the bullet will ricochet and kill you"

"Bullshit" said Chloe.

"I have time rewinding powers" said Max, "its how I saved you from Nathan"

"Do you want another belt beating?" asked Chloe.

"You can show me the contents of your pocket and I'll go back and tell you"

Chloe pulled out her pockets to show Max before she went back and told Chloe about them.

"Okay, I believe" she said.

Just then Frank Bowers came over.

"You have until the end of the week to pay up" he said.

"Who is this guy?" asked Max.

"He'd a drug dealer I owe money to" said Chloe.

Max wondered how it was even possible to owe money to a drug dealer. Do they take I.O.U.s or something? Chloe noticed Frank was wearing Rachel's bracelet.

"What are you wearing Rachel's bracelet for"

"She was my girlfriend too" he said.

"She just wanted you for drugs"

Did Rachel cheat on Chloe with Frank? Max decided it was best not to ask Chloe. She didn't want another beating so soon.

"If you don't pay up by the end of the week-"

Suddenly Max aimed the gun at Frank. The gun clicked but she was out of ammo.

"I'm not gonna forget that" said Frank, walking away, "you have to the end of the week"

"That was badass" said Chloe.


	5. Out of Time

Max walked along the train tracks with Chloe. Eventually they were laid down.

"You know Rachel couldn't wait to get out of this dump"

Max heard a train approaching.

"We gotta get off the tracks"

"My foot's stuck" said Chloe, "why do inanimate keep trying to kill me?"

Max was unsure of what to do. She looked at a small office and ran inside. Searching she found a pair of wire cutters. She figured that if she used the wire cutters on the fuse box, it would release its grip over Chloe. She ran back to the fuse box near Chloe to find Chloe gone. The train tracks were now covered in blood.

"Stupid train" said Max.

Max rewinded back to when Chloe was stuck on the tracks.

"I tried using the fuse box" said Max.

"What?" said Chloe.

Max remembered that Chloe would not know what she was talking about.

"You already got hit by the train so-"

Then the train came over the ran Chloe over, splattering blood all over Max. Max cried at seeing Chloe die in such a gruesome way before she rewinded time again. This time, Max didn't waste time explaining. She just ran to a large bollard and tries to push it onto the tracks in an attempt to break them. Unfortunately, the train again ran Chloe over before she could do anything.

"These trains are really fast" she said.

This time Max was rewinded time to before she and Chloe laid down.

"Get off the tracks, a train is gonna come"

Max grabbed Chloe and pulled her off the tracks.

"I saw you get run over three times"

Shortly afterwards the train drove past them.

"Wow, you weren't kidding" said Chloe.

Suddenly, Chloe pressed her lips against Max's. Max was surprised that Chloe was a lesbian. She knew she herself was but had trouble finding a partner. The other girls she knew simply didn't swing that way as far as she could tell.

"You know, next time we hang out at my junkyard, I should do more than discipline you" Chloe said.

\--

Chloe gave Max a lift back to Art Class. In the art class, Max saw Jefferson and Kate talking.

"I'll do the best I can" said Jefferson, "but the reality is that its all over the internet"

Kate dejectedly left the room. Other students entered the room and the class was about to start when Zachary Riggins ran in.

"Something's going on in the dormitories"

The class completely ignored Zachary.

"Err... whatever" said Jefferson.

Zachary realised he should be a bit more specific.

"I think Kate's gonna kill herself"

Max got up and ran to the dormitories to see Kate on the roof. Kate pushed off the roof. Max tired using her powers to rewind time to before this. She meant to rewind back to when Kate was in the classroom but instead ended up only going a few seconds back. She saw Kate was still on the roof. Max had a severe headache and a nosebleed. She attempted to rewind time further back but instead ended up freezing it altogether.

"This'll have to do" she thought.

Max ran up to the rooftop. Unfortunately time started moving again.

"Don't jump" she said.

"My life is ruined" said Kate.

"Aren't you Christian or something? Shouldn't you be worried about going to hell?"

"I'm already in hell"

"I'm sorry, its my first time talking someone out of suicide" said Max.

Kate just looked at Max, dumbfounded she'd said something so weird.

"What about the whole drugging thing" said Max, "if you die Nathan gets away with it all"

Kate stepped away from the roof.

"Thanks, Max, I'm glad someone cares"

Kate hugged Max.

\--

In her dorm room, Max kept thinking about the belt whippings Chloe had given her and masturbated. At first she thought she was only submitting because of her guilt but thinking of this whole thing turned on her.


	6. Max's Third Beating

Max woke up to find a text from Chloe.

MEET ME IN FRONT OF BLACKWELL'S CAMPUS

Max met with Chloe outside.

"Rachel's disappearance, Kate's suicide attempt, Nathan's drug dealing, my debt to Frank, Nathan killing me and the train running me over are all connected" said Chloe.

"The train running you over because you laid down on the tracks"

"Whatever, I'm pretty sure the answer is in Principal Wells' office"

"Just makes you think that?"

"Just do as I say" said Chloe, "I got David's spare keys"

Once Max and Chloe reached Wells' office but the keys didn't work for it.

"You fucking kidding me" said Chloe, "I'm gonna pick the lock"

Chloe attempted to pick the lock. After a while, Max had an idea.

"Can't we just smash through, look around and then rewind time and then I can tell you any evidence we find?"

Max punched through the window, glass cutting her arm.

"Are you crazy?" asked Chloe.

"Once I rewind time this won't have happened" said Max, climbing through the window of the door, followed by Chloe. The alarm went off. Chloe rushed to the computer, browsing student records of Kate, Victoria Chase, Nathan, Warren and Rachel.

"There's creepy drawings by Nathan. Something about a Rachel being in a dark room"

Chloe also searched through the desk draws and found a envelop of money. Max took a look at it.

"Its the school's handicapped fund"

"It could pay off my debts and get the fuck out of here" said Chloe.

Max didn't feel good stealing a disability fund but she wanted what was best for Chloe. Once Chloe took the money, Max rewinded time to before they smashed through the door.

"We found records on Nathan. He left some message about Rachel being in a 'dark room'"

"Well, that was anti-climatic" said Chloe.

"Yeah but we got the money to pay off your debt to Frank"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you picked it up before I rewinded-"

Max realised the problem. She'd rewinded to before Chloe took the money. So Chloe didn't have the money now.

"So the money is still in the office"

"There's no way to get enough without tripping the alarm" said Max, "we need to find another way"

"Well, lets go to the swimming pool" said Chloe, "we'll have it all to ourselves"

Max agreed that she could do with some time alone with Chloe.

\--

Max and Chloe were both swimming naked in the pool. The two kissed.

"Remember on the train tracks when I said I might do more than just discipline you" said Chloe, "but I still gotta be some discipling first"

Chloe climbed out the pool followed by Max.

"My ass is still pretty raw" said Max.

"Its not your ass I'm gonna whip" said Chloe, "its your breasts. Get on your knees"

Max kneeled on the ground as Chloe grabbed the belt from her discarded pants.

"You should have let me take the money" Chloe said.

"I'm sorry" said Max, looking at the floor meekly, anticipating the belt strap.

SMACK!

Max screamed. Chloe put even more force into the next stroke, and then the next, and the next, without giving Max much more time to recover from each quick and consecutive blow.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Chloe raised her belt whip and pulled her arm down in an abrupt, swift motion yet again, deeply relishing in the heightened pitch of the pained scream as it tears through Max’s throat.

SMACK!

Large tears glistered in Max's eyes.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Chloe stopped after smacking Max's breasts twenty times. 

"That's the first part of your punishment" she said, "we'll have sex before we continue"

Max laid down on her back as Chloe fucked, fondling her breasts and fingering her. Max moaned in pleasure. It was worth the pain. Chloe placed her pussy to Max's face and commanded her to lick it. Max greedily obeyed. Once Chloe was done she got up and picked up her belt again.

"Okay, Max, I need you to get on all fours with your chest in the air"

Max did so, uncomfortably.

SMACK!

Chloe hit Max's cunt with the belt strap, making her whine.

SMACK!

Some of Chloe's hits landed dangerously close to Max's clit. Max couldn't help the cries from her mouth as new tears formed from the corner of her eyes. The impact of the belt was loud and it burned as much as the cuts on Max's back from her first belt beating.

"You are getting really wet" said Chloe, "you're enjoying this. Getting off on your own punishment, you dirty girl"

Chloe slapped the belt against Max's pussy, making her cry out again.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Max shrieked. Her pussy was sore, hot and swollen from arousal as much as the beating. Her arms and legs ached from the awkward position she was in.

SMACK!

Max screamed.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

After smacking Max's vagina twenty five times, Chloe began to get dressed. Max rubbed her sore pussy before noticing that Chloe was now fully dressed.

"As much I'd like you to remain naked, you should probably get dressed before we leave"

Max put her clothes on, still trying to rub her pussy. Security had discovered evidence of their break in and they had to run to Chloe's truck.

"You should stay at my place tonight" Chloe said.


End file.
